glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue: Start of a Quest (TMTWF)
Month Leaf, Year 1245 11:25 PM (EST) Silverlight Castle A brown-haired young man no older than 25 was walking down a hallway, heading towards the throne room. As he approached the door, which were guarded by two guards. "Welcome Sir Evan, the king has been expecting you." One of the guards said before they moved to the side. Evan nodded and pushed the doors open. Once he comes in, he sees a gray-bearded man wearing a robe with golden armor underneath. On top of his head is a golden crown. That man is King Godefray II of Silverlight, currently 70 years old. By the king's side are his elite guards as well as his court mage, a magikoopa who goes by the name: Ixyon the Wise. Evan kneeled before the king. He asked, "My king, what have you called me here for?" "I have called you here for an important quest. Apparently, people have reported being attacked by a green draggadon while traveling to and from Tart Village. I fear that it may eventually attack places that are close to where it possibly lives and destroy them before eventually invading our kingdom and destroying it." King Godefray II said. He continued, "I have sent many knights to slay that draggadon but none of them have returned. Do you think you can take on this quest, Sir Evan? Perhaps you can slay the dragon once and for all." Evan thought for a moment. He didn't know whether he should accept the quest or not. Draggadons are really dangerous...perhaps it's worth a shot, if he did slay the draggadon then that will eliminate the chance of it attacking villages and towns as well as this castle. "I'll do it, my liege--but will there be anyone that will assist me on the journey?" Evan asked. "Yes. I will send some of my men to accompany you. They will be well-equipped and have their weapons enchanted by Ixyon the Wise." The king responded, pointing towards his court mage who cackled upon hearing his name. "Ah, yes. I have finished working on a few enchantment spells. I believe that an enchanted weapon will slay a fierce monster quicker than a non-enchanted weapon." Ixyon said. "Very well. When shall I head out?" Evan asked, standing up. "You shall stay in the guest room and rest for tonight. By tomorrow, you will head out to the stables where the men that I sent out will meet up with you. The reported attacks should take place east from Tart Village so you shall head east past the village. If I am not correct, Draggadons usually make their homes in mountains so you shall search there. Once you find and slay the green draggadon, slice part of its tail off and show it to me to prove that you have indeed slain the creature." King Godefray II explained. "Good luck, Sir Evan. May the gods smile upon you." Evan walked towards Ixyon to get his long sword enchanted before being escorted by the castle servants to the guest room. Evan soon drifted off to sleep.